


Ancient Demons and Special Brownies (Bring Your Own Boos)

by iDragonSpyro



Series: Clextober 2019 [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bring Your Own Boos, Clextober, Clextober 2019, Demon, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Weed Brownies, also i think the longest thing ive written, bellamy ropes lexa into accidentally summoning a demon, late as f u c k because i fell asleep in the middle of writing, the bellamy and lexa friendship we deserve, the demon gets to the pot brownies, then her shirt catches fire, this is a wild ride guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDragonSpyro/pseuds/iDragonSpyro
Summary: “How did this happen?”“Lexa, calm down, everything’s fine-”“No, Bellamy, I won’t calm the fuck down,this is insane!”Bellamy crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the counter. Lexa paces in front of him, rubbing her temples.“You told me you just wanted me to help you recite the passage, you didn’t tell me it was a Latin spell for demon summoning!” Lexa yells.“How was I supposed to know it worked?”





	Ancient Demons and Special Brownies (Bring Your Own Boos)

**Author's Note:**

> this is so fucking late and i haven't started on yesterday's prompt someone help

“How did this happen?”

“Lexa, calm down, everything’s fine-”

“No, Bellamy, I won’t calm the fuck down, _this is insane!”_

Bellamy crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the counter. Lexa paces in front of him, rubbing her temples.

“You told me you just wanted me to help you recite the passage, you didn’t tell me it was a Latin spell for demon summoning!” Lexa yells.

“How was I supposed to know it worked?” 

“You could have told me what it was so I could be even the _slightest_ bit prepared! Now look what happened!” Lexa shouts, turning to the figure that was in the little folding chair they had set up.

But when Lexa turns, the figure is different. Before, it had just been a shadowy, vaguely human shape, but now it has defined itself in the form of a girl with dark, curly hair and tanned skin. But in addition to those things, on top of the demon’s head are-

Lexa stares at the two cat’s ears poking out from the tangle of curls on her- its- _the demon’s_ head. 

“Nope, I’m done,” she says at the same moment that Bellamy starts laughing. “I’m fucking done!”

“No, you’re not!” Bellamy calls after her as she stalks to his door.

_“What is this?”_

“I need your help with it!”

Lexa storms back into the room. She takes a deep breath and claps her hands together in front of her chest.

“I appreciate it,” she starts, “but look at what we’re dealing with here, dude!”

She gestures wildly to the chair, where the demon has decided to balance perfectly on the back of the chair and is standing perfectly still, watching the two humans. A tail flicks out behind it.

“Are you willing to put up with this today? Because let me tell you I thought the most I was gonna have to deal with was everyone getting drunk at the costume party later, NOT FUCKING THIS!”

Bellamy is still laughing at her. Lexa sighs and turns back to the demon.

“What do we call you? Do you have a name? Do you need anything? Water? Blood? A soul?”

The demon blinks at her. “I am called Catr’aghko’qalia.”

Lexa groans and rubs her head again. “Okay, I’m just gonna call you Cat, is that fine?”

“This is acceptable.”

“Great. Uh, can you tell us a bit about yourself? Where are you from, how do we get you back there, that sort of thing?”

Cat blinks again. “I am originally from Abaddon, the Great Abyss. I have since taken up residence in Niflheim and work in Hades. I know next to nothing of human culture.”

Bellamy stares for a second. “So you started out with Judeo-Christian roots, live in a Norse realm, and work in Greek hell?”

“That is correct.”

“Great, that’s fucking great,” Lexa says and slips against the counter. “Are you going to kill us? Does, like, the summoner have to die for you to go back?”

Cat chuckles softly. “No. The passage you recited is a contract of sorts. I am here for three days to help and protect my summoners, and when the time is up, I simply go back home.”

“Okay,” Lexa says, and stands up fully. “Okay, we can work with this. What exactly do you have to do?”

“Keep you from harm,” Cat shrugs. “Provide happiness. Make your life a bit easier. I also technically have to follow you and keep you in my sights.”

“...Follow us,” Lexa repeats.

“Follow you.”

Lexa turns to Bellamy. “Bell, were supposed to go to a party at Raven’s tonight and you know she’ll interrogate the shit out of us if we don’t show up-”

“Lexa, it’ll be fine!” Bellamy claims, grinning broadly. “It's a costume party, we’ll just say it’s an elaborate costume.”

He turns to Cat. “What do you say, Cat, want to experience a human party? Our treat.”

Cat grins at them and Lexa almost runs away at the feral glint in her eyes. “Absolutely.”

Despite Lexa’s concerns, nothing terrible has happened yet.

Granted, it had only been five minutes, but small victories!

Bellamy had immediately led Cat over to the kitchen, away from the majority of the crowd, leaving Lexa to try to find their friends.

Turns out, that’s not so hard.

_“Lexa!”_

Lexa turns just as a ball of blonde hair and energy smashes into her, nearly knocking her over.

“Hey, Clarke,” Lexa wheezes. “How are you?”

“I’m fine!” Clarke grins at her. She’s dressed pretty normally, with swirling patterns up her arms and makeup on her face to make her look like some kind of spirit being. “I texted you earlier, but you never responded. What’s up with that, dude?”

“Oh, right,” Lexa chuckles nervously. “I was just… caught up in something with Bellamy, I didn’t see it until later and by then I figured I’d just wait to talk to you here.”

Clarke narrows her eyes at her suspiciously. “What were you helping him with?”

“Uh,” Lexa swallows, because _shit they hadn’t gone over this,_ “just a passage reading for his Classics course. He needed help with some… issues with the wording.”

“Huh,” Clarke frowns. “Did you fix his problem?”

_Not at all._ “Uh, yeah, it was mostly a syntax thing.”

Clarke and Lexa move towards a small table at the edge of the room. “That’s good.”

“Uh, What about you?” Lexa changes the subject smoothly. “Didn’t you have to turn in that project today?”

Clarke grins softly at her. “You remembered.”

“How could I not, you made me help you for weeks.”

“Listen, modeling for an anatomical art piece isn’t that much work, you basically got to nap on my couch while I drew you.”

“Yeah, but you put my arms over my head in a position that didn’t let me unclench my muscles. I was sore for days, Clarke.”

Clarke snorts at her and Lexa grins back, easy and free. Raven interrupts them a moment later.

“What’s up, bitches! Having a good time?” she yells, Octavia coming up behind her.

Clarke smiles at both of them. “Yeah, nice job hosting, Rae.”

“Good,” Raven grins and produces a bottle of tequila and a few shot glasses. “Neither of you have drinks, so here you go.”

Lexa stares at the glasses, the reasons for her earlier stress coming back. “I shouldn’t, I have to, uh, drive someone home later.”

Octavia wriggles her eyebrows at her. “Oh, really? Who’s the lucky girl?”

Raven snorts. “As if, Octavia, we all know Lexa’s been in lo-”

Lexa smacks her hand over Raven’s mouth, eyes flashing. “I would warn you to not finish that sentence when I let you go.”

Raven licks at Lexa’s palm and just rolls her eyes when Lexa doesn’t so much as flinch. She nods slightly and Lexa removes her hand.

“Damn, Lex, you’re kinda scary-hot in that warpaint makeup,” Octavia remarks.

Lexa raises her empty shot glass to her in thanks. 

Raven gives her a two-fingered salute and drags Octavia off, eyes flicking to Clarke as she goes. 

Lexa turns back to Clarke, who raises a shot to her lips and downs it immediately. Lexa watched the pulse and pull of her throat, only pulled out of her slight trance when Clarke starts speaking again.

“So, you’re driving someone home?” Clarke asks, face carefully blank.

“Yeah,” Lexa shrugs. “They’re… new. They don’t know many people and haven’t been to any parties yet so I said I’d stick around and take them home.”

Clarke’s face softens slightly. “That’s nice of you.”

“It’s nothing, really,” Lexa waves her off, but her cheeks burn with a slight blush just the same.

They spend a while talking about nothing, occasionally joined by a few other friends. They’re in the middle of a discussion about some movie that comes out soon when Lexa feels a warm weight settle against her back.

“Lexxaaaaa,” Cat’s voice whines in her ear. “You’re warrrmm.”

“Oh no,” Lexa groans, turning in the demon’s grip to look at her. “What happened to you?”

Cat just brings an arm around the front of Lexa’s shoulder and bites slowly into the chip she’s holding. 

“Cat.”

“MmmmmmNOTHIIINNG,” Cat sighs. “I feel floaty. _Chilled out.”_

_Shit._

Lexa turns again to face the kitchen, ignoring Clarke’s frozen expression. 

“BELLAMY!” she yells.

Bellamy pops his head out of the kitchen, brow furrowing when he notices Cat. “What’s up?”

Lexa glares. “Did you let her near Jasper and Monty’s special brownies?”

Bellamy’s eyes widen. “Shit.”

“Are brownies those brown square things that taste sweet?” Cat asks. “Those were so good…”

Bellamy makes his way over to the table, peering at Cat. “She’s stoned, isn’t she.”

“No,” Cat grumbles, pointing a finger at him and wrapping her other arm tighter around Lexa. “Stonesesing is for the bad… the bads… the mean kids.”

Bellamy sighs. “We gotta get out of here.”

“Yeah,” Lexa says, standing up. Cat grumbles a little at the position change, but with a little bit of shifting it’s just like Lexa is giving her a piggyback ride. 

Clarke follows them to the door. “Lexa, what’s going on? Who is this?”

Lexa grunts as she starts down the stairs in front of Raven’s building. “This is Cat. We need to get Cat back to my place before she says something she really shouldn’t stay.”

Cat manages to migrate from Lexa’s back to curling half on top of her head.

Clarke stops at the bottom of the stairs as Lexa and Bellamy continue to the car. “What shouldn’t she say?”

Lexa is just spinning around to face Clarke when there’s a faint popping noise and Cat appears right next to Clarke. To her credit, Clarke only jumps a little bit, and then holds still for Cat’s inspection of her face.

“Hhhhmmmm,” the demon says, leaning close to Clarke’s chin. “You have a different chin than Lexa does.”

“What.”

“Your hair and eyes are different. Hers are dark and comforting like my home and yours are bright like… like not my home.”

“Hey, Cat,” Bellamy calls softly. Cat turns to him with a soft _hhmm?_ noise. “Can you get in the car, please?”

There’s another faint pop, and Cat is suddenly sprawled across the backseat of Lexa’s car.

_“Oh my god,”_ Lexa screams into her hands. Taking a deep breath, she throws the keys at Bellamy. “You drive. I’m gonna sit in back to make sure she doesn’t try to roll out of the car.”

Lexa turns back to Clarke, who is still standing at the bottom of the stairs with a shocked and confused expression on her face. “Do you want to come? We could use some extra hands I guess.”

“I-” Clarke rubs at her eyes, most likely wondering if what she just saw was just a hallucination. “What is happening?”

“Bellamy tricked me into summoning a demon, are you coming or not?”

“How did he trick you into summoning a demon? Was this the Latin thing you were talking about? How did it even-”

Clarke cuts herself off when Cat pops out of the car, onto Lexa’s back, and then back into the car within the span of a second.

Lexa grunts as she finds herself laying across the backseat of the car, Cat wrapped around her torso and giggling to herself.

Bellamy opens the front door and peers back at her. “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Lexa wheezes when Cat wriggles underneath her, squeezing her lungs. “Just fine. Get in and drive.”

“Alright,” Bellamy snickers, getting in and starting the engine. Suddenly, the passenger door opens and Clarke climbs, still looking confused.

“I still don’t know what the fuck is going on, but you two look overwhelmed,” she declares as she buckles her seat belt. “I’ll help.”

“Great!” Bellamy exclaims, pulling out of the driveway. “Off we go!”

Getting Cat back inside Bellamy and Lexa’s building is proving to be harder than getting her into the car. Every time they get close to the door, she teleports away and ends up clinging to the ledge of a window, or on top of a statue, or hanging upside down from a tree.

Lexa and Clarke lean against the car and watch as Bellamy tries to get Cat down from her current position, where she has managed to _physically sink her wrist into the wall_ about ten feet off the ground.

“So, to be clear,” Clarke starts. “Bellamy told you he needed help with syntax and inflection for a Latin passage assignment, neglected to tell you the meaning of the passage, and ended up summoning a demon.”

“That about sums it up, yeah,” Lexa replies, sighing when Bellamy falls from his perch in a tree with a startled yelp. “Okay, Bell, let me take a crack at her.”

Lexa quickly scales the tree and edges out on a sturdier branch. “ Hey, Cat!”

Cat swivels her head towards her voice, ears perking up when she sees Lexa. “Hi! How’d you get up here?”

Lexa gestures vaguely to the tree behind her. “I climbed.”

“Oh, cool.”

“Hey, Cat, it’s getting kind of late and Bellamy and I need to sleep, but we can’t do that if you don’t come with us, remember?”

“Oh,” Cat blinks at her. “Right.”

“Right, so do you think you could come down and we can all go inside?”

Cat frowns at her. “But how will you get down?”

“Oh, I can just-” Lexa is cut off when Cat jumps to the tree and tackles her out of it, twisting in midair to catch Lexa and land on her feet.

Cat grins proudly at her. “I got us down.”

“That- that’s great, Cat,” Lexa squeaks out, shaking slightly. “Can you- do you mind putting me down?”

“Okay.”

Cat sets Lexa back on her feet and immediately jumps up to ride on her back again. Lexa gives Bellamy an exhausted look and he grimaces in sympathy.

“Clarke,” Lexa sighs, closing her eyes for a moment, “can you get the door, please?”

“Uh, sure,” Clarke says, starting a bit and moving past Lexa to get to the door. She scans the card quickly and the doors unlock. Clarke holds one open as Lexa stumbles through it, Cat giggling at nothing again.

“Bell, can you call the elevator?” Lexa wheezes slightly from exertion.

“No!” Cat calls out happily, and a second later the four of them are crashing to the floor of Lexa’s apartment. Cat laughs and hops up immediately, spinning around the floor in circles. Lexa curls onto her side and lets out a wheezing groan, recovering from the weight of two people landing forcefully on her stomach.

Next to her, Clarke calls out weakly. “You okay, Lexa?”

“Fine,” she grumbles out. “Bell?”

A groan greets her question. “I’m good. My back is fucked, but I’m fine.”

Lexa rolls to her feet. Cat is sprinting on the ceiling of her apartment, giggling gleefully. Strange, but safe for now, she supposes.

“Okay,” Lexa says, turning back to Clarke and Bellamy. “Bell, see if you can find anything in that damn passage book of yours about, I don’t know, how long weed affects demons, or something. Clarke… I don’t fucking know, try to find stuff to childproof the apartment, I guess? Scream into a pillow for a minute?”

“She can scream into the actual void, if she wants,” Cat says, appearing suddenly behind Lexa and holding her hands out. “I can open it right now-”

_“No!”_ Bellamy and Lexa yell at her. She just shrugs and wanders over to the kitchen.

“You guys go,” Lexa sighs. “I’ll make sure she doesn’t burn down the building or whatever.”

As Bellamy and Clarke move off, Lexa follows Cat into the kitchen, where the demon is standing solidly on the ceiling. Her arms are crossed and Lexa thinks she would find it vaguely intimidating if her hair wasn’t dangling almost to the counter.”

“So Clarke,” Cat starts. “She’s fun. I wanna mess with her.”

“Please don’t mess with my friends,” Lexa groans. “I like them.”

Cat blinks at her. “You like Clarke.”

Lexa swallows nervously. “Yeah, she’s my friend.”

“No,” Cat says. “You like Clarke. More.”

Lexa stares at her. “How did you…?”

Cat swings herself over the counter and lands perfectly right next to Lexa. “I can smell it.”

“You can smell it.”

“Yes.”

Lexa stares at her. Cat stares back.

Then Cat’s shirt bursts into flames.

“Son of a-” Lexa yelps, immediately reaching out to rip the shirt off and throw it on the ground. She stomps on it, and the flames peter out.

She breathes heavily for a moment before turning back to Cat. They stare at each other again.

Then Cat’s _bra_ bursts into flames.

Clarke and Bellamy rush into the room just as Lexa succeeds in wrestling the bra off of Catra, who just laughs maniacally. Once again, Lexa throws the clothing on the ground and stomps on it until the fire goes out.

Clarke clears her throat. “Uh, Lexa, what’s going on?”

Lexa’s just about to answer when _Cat’s entire chest lights itself on fire._

“No!” Lexa yells. “Nope! I’m done!”

Bellamy starts laughing again. “You’re still not!”

“We have to look at what we’ve been through today, Bell! We gotta draw a line in the fucking sand! I was prepared to deal with a demon, _maybe,_ not this!” Not fucking this dude!”

“Uh, Lexa,” Clarke interjects, staring behind her. “Do demons sleep?”

Lexa turns around and sure enough, Cat has curled herself onto the counter and is snoring quietly.

“New plan,” Lexa declares, turning back to the other two. “Baby rules. We sleep when she sleeps.”

As it turns out, baby rules are easier to follow when the baby is actually just a demon on a large number of weed brownies.

Lexa wakes up from her position on the couch the find Cat staring at her upside down from Lexa’s overhanging lamps.

“Good morning,” she says, flipping down to stand on the coffee table. I made pancakes.”

“Pancakes?” 

Clarke’s voice in her ear startled Lexa so much that she falls off the couch in shock. “Fucking- _ow,_ son of a _bitch.”_

Cat jumps off the counter and moved to the kitchen. “Also coffee. Bellamy told me humans like coffee in the morning.”

“Where is Bellamy, anyways?”

“Shower,” Cat points. “He smelled.”

Clarke snickers. “Did you tell him that?”

“Of course. He seemed sad.”

Lexa rolls her eyes and stands up, stretching lightly. She turns to Clarke, who has frozen a bit in the process of getting up from the couch. “Are you coming?”

“Uh, yeah,” Clarke coughs. “Just give me a minute.”

Cat reappears at Lexa’s shoulder. 

“I smell it,” she sing-songs gleefully.

“What?” Lexa asks.

Cat smirks at her. _“I smell it._ On both of you, if you were wondering.”

“Oh-” Lexa coughs, face flushing. “Oh my god.”

Cat laughs and jumps back to the kitchen.

“What can she smell?” Clarke hisses.

“Nothing!” Lexa yelps. “Absolutely nothing.”

Bellamy walks into the kitchen just as Clarke and Lexa are sitting down at the counter. 

“Do I smell better?” he asks.

“I can’t tell under the scent of these two,” Cat snorts.

Bellamy laughs and flicks Lexa’s hair. “Well, they’re idiots.”

“Did she tell you what she can smell?” Clarke hisses at him.

“Yeah.”

“She wouldn’t tell me!” Clarke groans. “What is it?”

Instead of answering, Bellamy turns to Lexa with a smirk. “Did she tell you?”

Lexa nods and Bellamy tips his head back in a full-hearted laugh. 

“That’s great,” he cackles. “Cat’s my new favorite.”

Clarke throws her hands up. “Will someone tell me what’s going on?”

“No!” Bellamy chuckles. “This is the best!”

Clarke grunts in frustration and snatches a pancake off of the plate that Cat has placed on the counter.

“Oh no,” she groans. “These are so good.”

Cat narrows her eyes at her, ears flicking. “I’m a demon, my pancakes are going to be better than whatever bullshit mix you usually use.”

Clarke swallows. “Right.”

“So you’re feeling better, then?” Lexa asks, taking a pancake of her own. Clarke was right, these are really good.

Cat shrugs. “I’m not floaty anymore.”

“That’s good,” Clarke nods.

“If you say so.”

A few moments pass in silence before Bellamy jerks suddenly. 

“Ah, fuck,” he mutters. “I have that construction model due for Mr. Nifong and I still need to pick up supplies.”

“So run to the store,” Lexa shrugs. “We can take care of ourselves for thirty minutes.”

“But I can’t be in two places at once,” Cat points out. 

Clarke frowns at her. “Why do you have to be in two places at once?”

“My whole thing is that I have to protect and follow them,” Cat explains. “It’s part of my contract.”

“Okay,” Clarke starts slowly. “So you can go to the store with Bellamy, and we’ll just stay here. Nothing horrible will happen to us and you can keep an eye on him.”

Cat hesitates.

“Go on,” Lexa goads her. “It’s been less than a day and you can tell I’m the responsible one, right? He’s more likely to get into trouble than we are.”

“I resent that statement,” Bellamy tells her, “but you’re not wrong.” 

“Fine,” Cat sighs. “But don’t go anywhere.”

“You need to change your shirt,” Bellamy says.

“Why?”

“Because you’re wearing a swimming shirt and it’s too small.”

“Oh,” Cat frowns and looks down. She snaps her finger and the swim shirt turns into a shirt identical to the one that got burned the night before. “Better?”

“Yeah,” Bellamy smiles. “Let’s go.”

“Hey, Bell,” Lexa calls as Bellamy opens the door.

He pauses. “What’s up?”

Lexa points to the counter. “Keys.”

“Right.”

Cat pauses in the door. “Hey, Clarke?”

Clarke looks up from her pancakes. “Yeah.”

Cat shoots finger guns at her as she backs out the door. “I smell sexual tension.”

Clarke chokes on her mouthful of food and Lexa falls off of her chair. 

_“Oh my god.”_

A few beats of silence pass.

Clarke clears her throat. “So.”

Lexa lets out an embarrassed whine and covers her face with her hand.

Lexa can hear the smirk in Clarke’s voice when she speaks. “You feel sexual tension at me.”

Lexa removes her hands from her face and glares at Clarke. “If you didn’t hear her earlier, she smells it on both of us, so I wouldn’t be too smug.”

Clarke blushes and clears her throat, staring at her plate. “I guess not.”

Lexa stares at her for a moment before she rolls smoothly to her feet. She stalks forward until she is standing right next to Clarke and waits for the other girl to meet her eyes.

“Hey,” she whispers. “I heard you feel sexual tension at me.”

Clarke groans and Lexa laughs lightly at her.

“Hey,” she whispers again.

Clarke looks up again and Lexa presses forward until her lips brush softly against Clarke’s, just a light pressure that makes her head spin.

She’s almost not surprised when Clarke pushes harder against her, deepening the kiss and pressing them more firmly together.

When Lexa finally pulls away, Clarke lets out a soft whine similar to the one Lexa herself had let out less than five minutes ago. Lexa laughs again and presses her forehead against Clarke.

“I can’t believe that happened because a demon couldn’t keep her mouth shut,” Lexa murmurs.

Clarke giggles and tilts her chin to bring their lips together again.

“Cute!”

Cat’s voice makes both of them jump up immediately, spinning around to find the demon grinning at them from the doorway.

“I knew you’d figure it out,” she continues, stepping fully into the kitchen.

Lexa blinks at her in confusion. “Cat? What are you doing back? And where’s Bellamy?”

“Well-”

Bellamy stumbles through the door, eyes wide and panting heavily. He gestures frantically at Cat. _“She blew Nia’s car up!”_

_“What?”_ Lexa shouts.

“She insulted you! I had no choice!”

“Oh my god!”

**Author's Note:**

> Eleanor S. is calling me on my BULLSHIRT.  
Guess where I got the wording for Lexa's rants from. Guess, I dare you.  
My tumblr is @idragonspyro, feel free to come scream at me there.


End file.
